No Mires Atrás
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Hotaru es una chica de buen corazón, amable, dulce y tiene un noviazgo feliz. Ella siempre se interesó por el mundo oculto y lleno de misterios que está más allá de la dimensión física en la que viven los humanos y le gusta jugar con lo paranormal, entonces averigua sobre un peligroso juego que no duda en probar en el que voltear la mirada le puede costar muy caro.


**NO MIRES ATRÁS**

Hotaru Tomoe era una bella muchacha de aproximadamente unos 22 años, su madre había muerto cuando era niña y su padre era un prestigioso científico que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa porque andaba casi siempre en juntas y viajes de investigación.

No quería ir siempre de viaje junto a él, no le gustaba estar cambiándose de colegio a cada rato en la secundaria y preparatoria y menos ahora ya que estaba terminando el primer año de la universidad, por eso solía estar sola en casa y veía poco a su papá. No significaba que llevara mala relación con él, la misma en verdad era buena, ellos se comunicaban vía telefónica o skype cuando se iba de viaje

Ella aprendió a ser una chica independiente que se valía por sí misma y había elegido la carrera de enfermería la cual le apasionaba, sabía que en Japón trabajar de enfermera no era fácil porque había mucha exigencia, además la paga no era muy buena y el trabajo parecía ser tedioso, por ende eran pocos los que querían trabajar de enfermeros o de cuidadores de personas mayores; cada vez había más porque Japón se encontraba en un proceso de transición demográfica pero nada de eso le importaba a la bella Hotaru porque tenía un sueño, que era ser enfermera.

En la universidad conoció a un muchacho de quien se hizo amiga y del cual se enamoró a medida que se fueron conociendo, se trataba de un joven de Hokkaidō que estudiaba la misma carrera que ella y que quedó vislumbrado por la belleza de la chica en cuanto la vio, demás está decir que al cabo de un tiempo se hicieron novios porque correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Hotaru era una muchacha excelente, amable, de buen corazón y experimentaba la felicidad al lado de su novio con quien tenía planeado casarse después de recibirse pero, había algo que podría definirse como defecto dependiendo del punto de vista de cada persona y era el hecho de que le gustaba el juego con lo paranormal, lo desconocido… sumado al hecho de que sentía curiosidad por la existencia de un mundo más allá del que los humanos vivían, de una dimensión adicional llena de sombras, desvelos y preguntas. Había leído y visto por Internet, experimentos como la ouija, el juego de la copa, el juego de bolígrafo más conocido como "Charlie Charlie" y se hizo aficionada a ellos hasta que dejaron de interesarle ya que le parecían aburridos, ella quería probar otra cosa…

La joven de cabello ébano corto y ojos púrpuras había salido con una amiga compañera de clases y el destino elegido fue el parque temático número 10, era fin de semana y estaban en época de exámenes así que la idea era distenderse con el objetivo de olvidarse de los libros.

\- No dejo de admirar la belleza de este sitio, gracias al Kami se salvó de que acabaran con él y el centro comercial será construido en otra parte – comentó Hotaru mientras se sentaba en una banca

\- Si, hubiera sido una perdida tremenda el hecho de que este espacio verde desapareciera – concordó su amiga de peinado odango rosado – Te pido de favor que no me hables de nada relacionado con los estudios, más tarde retomaré la lectura pero ahora distendámonos – añadió ella

\- Descuida, no lo haré – dijo riendo la de ojos púrpuras – Dime Chibiusa, ¿no hay ningún novio en puerta? – indagó a continuación

\- No lo creo, los que se me han acercado son todos idiotas y del último con el que salí, descubrí que había hecho una apuesta con sus amigos de llevarme a la cama – afirmó la de pupilas rosadas con fastidio

\- Gran Kami eso si es horrible hiciste muy bien en despacharlo, mi amado Tarma no es así, él nunca se acostaría conmigo por una apuesta – respondió Hotaru sonriendo

\- Por lo que dices, las cosas entre ustedes van muy bien.

\- Sí excelente, es atento, detallista y muy lindo conmigo, él suele venir a mi casa a comer y a estudiar, por mi parte hago lo mismo también voy a la casa de Tarma – explicó la muchacha

\- Me alegra oír eso, ¿Y solo comen y estudian al estar solos? ¿No lo han hecho…? tú ya sabes, cochinadas – preguntó Chibiusa con la cara roja como tomate

\- Si, ya las hemos hecho unas cuantas veces, en varias ocasiones dormimos juntos – confesó Hotaru sonrojada

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y el señor Souichi lo sabe? – preguntó su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos

\- Desde luego que no, mi papá sabe que Tarma y yo somos novios pero no le he contado eso – aseguró riendo la chica

\- Que bonito debe sentirse hacerlo por amor – comentó sonriendo la de odango rosa

\- Te aseguro que sí, es como tocar el cielo con las manos – respondió la de ojos violetas sonriente – Ten ánimo y fe amiga, estoy segura que algún día encontrarás el amor así como yo lo encontré – añadió poniendo una mano en un hombro de su amiga, quien le sonrió como respuesta

\- Eres la mejor amiga que tengo, Hotaru – reconoció Chibiusa palmeando la mano de su compañera

\- Gracias, lo mismo digo de ti, seremos amigas por siempre – dijo la de pelo corto correspondiendo el reconocimiento

\- Que bueno, ¿Compartes a Tarmita conmigo entonces? – preguntó la de rosado guiñando un ojo

\- ¡Oye! – contestó Hotaru fastidiada

\- Calma, solo bromeaba jamás te haría eso – rió la de odango mientras alzaba las palmas de sus manos

\- Lo sé querida, ¿Sabes? Tengo ganas de jugar a algo peligroso, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? – invitó la bella joven de pupilas violetas

\- ¿Quieres que juegue contigo al juego de la copa o la ouija? Ni loca, deberías olvidar esos jueguitos que de juegos no tienen nada – aseguró Chibiusa frunciendo el ceño

\- Eso porque eres una miedosa – afirmó la de pelo negro mientras reía – No, esos juegos no… los he probado mucho tiempo pero ya no me interesan, me parecen aburridos ya que nunca pasa nada jugándolos ¿Entonces, no conoces ningún otro? – agregó la chica

\- Sabes que no ando en esas cosas, difícil que conozca ¿Y Tarma que dice con respecto a que te gustan esas cosas paranormales? – indagó su compañera

\- Pues, me acompaña y no me critica… no tiene ningún problema en jugar conmigo si se lo pido, él no es religioso, sin embargo algunas veces me dijo que no sabía si era buena idea que yo me interese en lo oculto y paranormal, pero nunca me impuso nada – confesó la joven sin perder su sonrisa – Ahora que lo mencionas, le preguntaré si conoce algún buen juego cuando nos veamos – añadió acto seguido

Así pasó la tarde entre charla y charla hasta que las dos amigas se despidieron y cada una regresó a su respectivo hogar, allí al ver que ya la noche caía, se dispuso a hacer la cena después de tomar una merienda mientras esperaba a su novio. Mientras estaba en eso, en su cabeza no dejaba de revolotear la idea de averiguar algún otro experimento prohibido que no fuera los que ya conocía, no podía evitar la curiosidad por ese mundo que trascendía al de los humanos y los secretos que ocultaba.

Mientras andaba entre esos pensamientos, ella escuchó que el timbre de la puerta sonó e inmediatamente una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que iba a abrir para recibir a quien sabía que era.

Hotaru lo hizo y ante ella estaba un hombre joven de cuerpo robusto, cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés que iba vestido con remera blanca y pantalones cargo color marrón oscuro que la miraba sonriente.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó el recién llegado cortésmente

\- ¡Tarma mi amor! Claro que si, pasa te esperaba – contestó la muchacha abrazándolo sonrojada y besándolo en los labios

\- Que rico olor a comida, ¿Qué habrá de cenar? – indagó él entrando y sintiendo el aroma proveniente de la cocina

\- Arroz con frijoles fermentados, preparados con mostaza, huevos y especias – dijo Hotaru guiñándole un ojo

\- Mi platillo favorito, que bueno en verdad te lo agradezco – afirmó el de cabello castaño complacido devolviéndole el beso en la boca, antes de quitarse las botas

\- Después de comer, ¿Repasaremos las cosas del examen? – pidió la de ojos violetas recordando otro motivo por el cual el nipón había ido a verla

\- Desde luego que si, tú me pediste que te ayudara con eso ya que la semana que viene son los exámenes – respondió Tarma poniéndose cómodo, acto seguido su novia terminó de cocinar y ambos pusieron la mesa antes de cenar, momento en el que la charla prosiguió

\- Realmente este arroz está delicioso, te felicito querida – elogió el de remera blanca a Hotaru quien volvió a sonrojarse mientras se llevaba alimento a la boca con los palillos de madera

\- Me alegra que te guste, lo cociné especialmente para agasajarte – agradeció la joven sonriente – Oye mi amor, ¿Conoces algún buen juego que pueda probar? – preguntó acto seguido el asunto que deseaba saber

\- ¿Juego de qué tipo? No creo que te refieras a la ouija o al juego de la copa, los probamos y te aburrieron – respondió el de ojos cafés luego de beber un trago de gaseosa

\- Efectivamente, quiero saber otro tipo de experimentos, me estuve fijando en la web de Mundo Esotérico y Paranormal pero solo encontré algo de cómo enviar un mensaje a un ser querido fallecido, fuera de eso distintos casos de fenómenos pero no lo que busco – dijo la de cabello ébano corto

\- Si… estuvimos viendo esa página juntos, ¿Recuerdas el caso del incidente del Paso Dyatlov *****? – preguntó Tarma haciendo memoria

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, es una historia intrigante yo leí sobre ella… esa tragedia ocurrió en 1959 en los Montes Urales, nueve esquiadores murieron de una forma terrible e inexplicable, sus cuerpos fueron hallados con los huesos triturados, las extremidades arrancadas, parecían globos de carne aplastados – recordó la de ojos violetas lo que sabia

\- Cierto, por cómo quedaron, fueron atacados por algo con una fuerza sobrehumana, un oso no podía ser y menos un grupo de personas y aparte, los cadáveres de dos de ellos estaban completamente inundados de radiación – concordó su novio relatando más detalles - ¿Sabes que es lo más perturbador? Este fue un caso real y hasta el día de hoy, no se sabe lo que le sucedió a esos chicos – agregó seriamente

\- Como me encantaría poder averiguar qué fue lo que les pasó… en fin, recuerdo un caso distinto que también fue real, pasó en Montreal en el 2004 – aseguró Hotaru pensativa

\- Me suena pero no me acuerdo bien, refréscame la memoria.

\- Se trata de una madre soltera que se mudó con sus dos hijos a una humilde casa, todo comenzó cuando una noche el hijo mayor se despertó gritando y asustado… luego ambos empezaban a amanecer con moretones pero no es todo, las licuadoras se encendían solas, las puertas se abrían y se cerraban de la misma forma sin que ellos pudieran ver nada, la situación fue de mal en peor ya que a los moretones se les sumaron rasguños en los cuerpos de ambos niños y pisadas que se escuchaban en la planta baja de la casa, ¿Y sabes una cosa? las mismas nunca llegaban al cuarto de la madre sino que se dirigían a la pieza de los hijos. Un día el chico mayor se suicidó en el baño y cuando la mamá lo encontró, vio en el lavamanos una cámara digital y una nota escrita con letra temblorosa en la que él manifestaba haberle tomado una foto a la criatura, yo vi la imagen por internet te aseguro que es horrible de verdad – contó la muchacha los detalles principales de la historia demostrando sumo interés en el tema

\- Ah sí, ya sé cuál es… se recuerda como uno de los casos paranormales más horrorosos de la historia – respondió el nipón con un dedo en el mentón - ¿Tú quieres jugar a un juego peligroso, deseas saber sobre alguno? Te voy a decir uno pero no quiero problemas, te lo digo porque es real… hay gente que lo jugó – añadió frunciendo el ceño seriamente

\- No te preocupes no habrá ninguno, anda mi amor cuéntame de qué se trata – pidió la joven sonriéndole a su novio

\- Este es uno más de los juegos considerados prohibidos como lo son la ouija, el juego de la copa y "Charlie Charlie" pero no es como estos, no sé si contarte o no – confesó él a modo de aviso para que Hotaru lo pensara mejor, pero a ella no le importaba y quería saber, tanto insistió que Tarma accedió

\- No te preocupes por mí, cariño, solo cuéntame por favor – pidió ella mientras acariciaba los cabellos del muchacho

\- Está bien de acuerdo, pero como dije antes, si tú te sientes valiente y si crees que puedes jugar con cosas que no debes jugar sin que haya consecuencia alguna para ti… yo te puedo recomendar un juego muy bueno, se llama "No mires atrás" – contestó el chico sin estar cien por ciento seguro de estar haciendo bien en contarle a su novia sobre el experimento

\- Desde luego que soy valiente, no te preocupes y dime de qué se trata – aseguró la chica sonriente mientras ambos continuaban cenando

\- Las cosas que necesitas son muy simples pero muy estrictas, primero una caja de fósforos de la cual solo debes extraer tres nomás, es todo lo que vas a necesitar, por supuesto que necesitarás la caja para encender estos tres fósforos, precisas una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo y finalmente, lo más importante, necesitas estar completamente sola en tu casa… no te puede ayudar una amiga, no te puedo ayudar yo, tienes que ser tú y solamente tú y tienes que disponer de un espacio, no puede ser un cuarto nada más, tiene que ser toda la casa lo vas a entender más adelante – empezó a explicar el de pelo castaño

\- Entiendo, ¿Qué más?.

\- Tienes que elegir un cuarto preferiblemente que no tenga ventanas, como aquí no hay ninguno que no las tenga debes cerrarlas bien y asegurarte de taparlas lo mejor que puedas, lo que se debe conseguir es que tengas oscuridad total al punto de que ni siquiera puedas verte tu propia nariz, una vez que hayas conseguido esto hay un último requisito… es que tienes que hacerlo después de la medianoche – prosiguió él con la explicación

\- ¿La hora juega algún papel? – indagó Hotaru cada vez más interesada en el juego

\- Debe hacerse pasadas las 12 de la noche, no porque la hora juegue un papel fundamental sino porque tiene que haber quietud absoluta – le informó el nipón – Bueno, continúo… enciende la luz del cuarto seleccionado para este experimento, recuerda que todo el resto de la casa debe estar a oscuras completamente, debes apagar tu celular, lo mismo con cualquier radio que tengas encendida, incluso la computadora y el televisor, cualquier cosa que haga un mínimo zumbido… todo debe estar totalmente desconectado. Una vez que estés en este cuarto, el único iluminado, tienes que quedarte unos 10 minutos de pie en silencio, esto es simplemente una preparación para que puedas absorber la mayor cantidad de concentración posible – siguió exponiendo el procedimiento

\- ¿Y eso para qué? – preguntó la de pupilas violetas

\- Para que tu mente se distienda y se relaje… aunque te advierto que tu mente no va a estar relajada por mucho más tiempo después de lo que sucede más adelante, pero por ese momento quédate 10 minutos respirando hondo, tranquila. Una vez que hayas hecho esto, agarra la hoja del papel y el bolígrafo y escribe varias invitaciones por cuantos cuartos haya aquí, en este caso hay 6 entonces deberás dividir el papel en seis partes – respondió Tarma mirándola fijamente

\- ¿Incluyendo el cuarto del juego?.

\- No, sin contar la habitación en la que estés parada para realizar el experimento, bueno, en estos trozos de papel debes escribir "Yo, Hotaru, los invito a una fiesta cordialmente y me gustaría mucho que asistieran, va a ser de tal hora a tal hora" o sea primero escribes la hora en la que quieres que empiece el juego y segundo, la hora de finalización – afirmó Tarma claramente

\- Y la cantidad de tiempo es libre, puedo poner la que yo quiera – dedujo la chica intrigada

\- Si, pero te aconsejo que solo pongas un límite de tiempo de pocos minutos, no cometas el grave error de decir mejor dicho de poner, que la fiesta va a durar hasta las seis de la mañana porque créeme, te vas a arrepentir… haz que dure cinco minutos o si te sientes muy osada, diez, quince o como mucho veinte minutos pero es difícil que lo soportes – advirtió el chico en tono serio

\- Interesante, ¿Qué va a pasar? – dijo la de pelo ébano, se iba sintiendo cada vez más curiosa a medida que su novio iba hablando

\- Ya llego a esa parte, como te decía, agarra los trozos de papel y luego sal de la habitación iluminada sin encender ninguna otra luz, recuerda que debes estar a oscuras aquí en la casa, entonces debajo de la puerta de cada cuarto vas a tirar un papelito… en ese momento dejará de ser un simple papelito y pasará a ser una invitación – afirmó Tarma recordando bien los detalles – Una vez que hayas hecho esto, vuelve al cuarto iluminado y quédate unos cuantos minutos en silencio, grita "Son todos bienvenidos a la fiesta" y apaga la luz – agregó a continuación

\- Ahora viene lo bueno, ¿verdad? – comentó la joven con ansiedad

\- Cuando la luz esté apagada, agarra la caja de fósforos junto con los tres que sacaste y ponte en una esquina del cuarto, preferentemente alejada de la puerta y encarando a una pared, va a estar todo completamente oscuro así que trata de no golpearte – recomendó el muchacho

\- Tengo buen sentido de la orientación así que descuida.

\- Bien, después de unos cinco minutos ahí en silencio en la oscuridad total, vas a encender un fósforo, si el mismo no se enciende después del primer intento, tíralo y agarra el siguiente, si los otros dos fósforos tampoco se encienden significa que no vino nadie a tu fiesta, puedes encender la luz con completa confianza y mala suerte… o tal vez buena; pero si alguno de esos tres fósforos se llega a encender, quiere decir que tienes invitados en la casa – explicó el de ojos cafés calmadamente obteniendo una expresión de asombro de su novia – Lo que harás será sostener el fósforo entre tus dedos y por lo que más quieras… no mires atrás ah y que ni se te ocurra mirar a los costados, porque dudo que puedas aguantar si de casualidad llegas a percibir algo en las esquinas del cuarto y te digo una cosa, va a ser de muy mala educación que tú termines la fiesta antes del límite de tiempo que tú misma estableciste así que en ese momento vas a tener que aguantar y tendrás que sostener ese fósforo entre tus dedos hasta que lo puedas tolerar, hasta que empiece a quemar en cuyo caso lo vas a soltar, te repito... vas a sentir muchas cosas raras pero pase lo que pase no mires atrás, te lo ruego no voltees la mirada – el tono del nipón iba sonando cada vez más serio a medida que iba recordando esta parte

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa a continuación? – pregunto ella notando dicho detalle

\- Ahora voy a eso, cuando el cerillo caiga al suelo y se apague y quedes otra vez a oscuras, te vas a sentir muy mal porque no hay de otra, simplemente vas a saber que hay alguien más en el cuarto contigo… lo vas a sentir en cada musculo, en la carne y van a estar muy cerca de ti – contestó el de remera blanca – Aún si estas completamente a oscuras no te aconsejo que voltees la mirada porque puede que por ahí, logres ver algo así que quédate en silencio frente a la pared el mayor tiempo que puedas o por lo menos hasta que tú sepas muy bien que el plazo que pusiste para la fiesta, se haya acabado… si haces todo bien y respetas las instrucciones, tus invitados no tienen porqué ser hostiles, de hecho algunas de las poquísimas personas que han hecho esto reportan que escucharon una voz muy tenue y muy suave tras ellos que les dijeron "gracias" y finalmente ellos mismos lograron sentir que los invitados se marcharon, cuando esto ocurra o sepas muy bien que la fiesta acabó, date vuelta con confianza y enciende las luces, te aviso que habrá sido una experiencia aterradora que no querrás repetir y te cuento una cosa, un amigo mío jugó a este juego – expuso él lo más precisamente posible

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que le sucedió? – preguntó Hotaru expectante

\- El no pudo aguantar, volteó la mirada y encendió las luces… no te puedo contar con certeza porque no hubo forma de que me dijera qué fue lo que sucedió, solo sé que el terror que sufrió fue impresionante y te aseguro que salió vivo de milagro, pero aún así quedó profundamente marcado – contestó su novio totalmente serio acordándose de lo poco que su amigo le dijera

\- Ohh… increíble – opinó ella con asombro

\- Créeme lo que digo, el mejor concejo que te puedo dar con respecto al experimento es que no lo hagas, si lo haces y sale mal… te puede llegar a costar muy caro, ya ves lo que le sucedió a mi amigo – le advirtió Tarma con algo de temor

\- ¿Porque nunca me habías dicho lo que le pasó a tu amigo? – preguntó la chica extrañada

\- Porque antes, seguramente ibas a querer averiguar sobre el juego y ahora que me preguntaste se dio la ocasión, no es mala voluntad es por lo que acabo de contarte, él se salvó pero arruinó su vida – dijo el de pelo castaño sinceramente – Yo respeto que te gusten estos temas es más, a mí también me interesan, pero tu vida esta primero – agregó seriamente

\- Que tierno eres al preocuparte por mí, te amo Tarma, quédate tranquilo que no va a pasarme nada – contestó ella levantándose de la silla y dándole un beso en la boca a su novio, quien correspondió al mismo - ¿Qué te parece si después de repasar las cosas para el examen nos bañamos juntos? – sugirió guiñando un ojo

\- Me parece buena idea – dijo el chico sonriendo con esperanza de que su novia hiciera caso a su advertencia

Tal y como habían quedado, después de terminar de cenar y de lavar los platos se sentaron a repasar todo lo que entraría en los exámenes que deberían afrontar ambos la semana entrante, si bien era bastante tenían el consuelo de que luego terminaba el cuatrimestre y ya estarían de vacaciones. Al terminar se fijaron que se había hecho tarde y ya era más de la medianoche, tal y como Hotaru sugiriera se bañaron juntos y entre besos y caricias en varias partes de sus cuerpos incluyendo sus partes íntimas, pasaron un largo rato en la bañera bajo la lluvia, pero igualmente en el momento solo terminaron con el baño y aguantaron el impulso de concretar físicamente su amor allí mismo, al menos hasta después de salir.

Una vez que salieron se dirigieron a la habitación de ella y se acostaron juntos en su cama, en donde hicieron el amor toda la noche hasta que no pudieron más.

Al día siguiente se levantaron cerca de las 11 de la mañana y Tarma regresó a su casa luego de desayunar con su novia, no sin antes recomendarle de nuevo que escuche su consejo y no haga el juego de "No mires atrás" a lo que ella sonreía y le repetía que se quedara tranquilo.

El resto de la jornada transcurrió normal, aprovechó para volver a repasar todo lo que sabía que tomarían en los exámenes hasta que hizo la comida y almorzó, una vez que lavó los platos continuó con sus estudios hasta la tarde cuando se comunicó por skype con su padre con quien habló un buen rato antes de ir al cine con Chibiusa.

Al salir aprovecharon para comer juntas mientras conversaban sobre temas variados, incluyendo lo que Hotaru hiciera la noche anterior con Tarma y así pasaron un largo rato hasta que cada una regresó a su casa.

Cuando Hotaru regresó, vio que ya se había hecho de noche pero como estaba algo cansada, se puso cómoda, se recostó en la cama y se durmió. Al despertar, miró la hora y vio que ya eran las once y cuarto por lo que se levantó deprisa, calentó lo que le había sobrado del almuerzo y cenó. Al finalizar y lavar los platos volvió a mirar el reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para la medianoche y la idea de jugar "No mires atrás" no la había abandonado.

Tenía en cuenta la advertencia que le hizo su novio sobre el hecho de intentar dicho experimento, ella vio la preocupación en los ojos de él cuando le dijo que si aquel salía mal… quedaría marcada de por vida en el mejor de los casos, lo que le sugería que estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero su curiosidad pudo más, estaba decidida a probar el juego y se repitió para sí misma que todo estaría bien, que nada malo pasaría; al fin y al cabo recordaba el juego de Daruma, otro juego que era famoso en Japón el cual se consideraba muy peligroso y prohibido porque se decía que no fueron pocos los que murieron jugándolo, a ella eso no la había detenido porque su hobby era coquetear con el mundo de lo paranormal y entonces lo probó pero nada había sucedido en aquel entonces, por eso pensó que quizás, aquella no pasaba de ser solo una leyenda urbana y nunca más volvió a intentarlo.

Entonces se puso a ver la televisión un rato hasta que se hicieran más de la medianoche mientras pensaba en todo eso y llegaba a la conclusión de que debía intentarlo, tenía que ver si era cierto todo lo que Tarma le contó y se decidió por realizar el juego. Lo que la pobre Hotaru no sabía era que dentro de poco, se daría cuenta de que tenía el hobby equivocado.

Después de un rato volvió a ver el reloj y se puso de pie para apagar la TV porque el momento había llegado, la primera condición para el experimento ya se cumplía: pasaron diez minutos desde las 12 en punto de la noche.

Acto seguido procedió a desenchufar todos los artefactos eléctricos, la computadora, el equipo de música, el teléfono de línea, la televisión e inclusive apagó su celular… ya la segunda condición se cumplía: había absoluto silencio. A continuación bajó lo más que pudo todas las persianas hasta que ninguna luz del exterior pudiera filtrarse y para tapar las ventanas de la cocina y el baño utilizó frazadas que consiguió fijar poniendo abundante cinta de embalar.

Sin perder tiempo, Hotaru buscó una hoja blanca de papel, una lapicera y la caja de fósforos de la cual extrajo tres, tal como su novio le había explicado; cuando ya tuvo todo se dirigió con los elementos a la habitación elegida para hacer el juego, que era la suya propia y apagó las luces de toda la casa dejando encendida solamente la de su pieza, la tercera premisa era un hecho: había oscuridad total siendo la única fuente actual de luz la lámpara de la mesita de la chica. Solo faltaba cerrar todas las puertas, cosa que hizo antes de pasar a la siguiente parte.

Al regresar a su cuarto, recordó lo siguiente que le dijo Tarma y después de mirar la hora para ver que pasaban 25 minutos desde las 12 de la noche, se quedó de pie en silencio y respirando hondo en el centro de la habitación en donde dejó pasar los 10 minutos indicados. Una vez que se cumplió el tiempo se dirigió al escritorio y dividió la hoja de papel en seis partes, en las cuales escribió lo que su novio le explicara.

La chica se sintió tentada de poner veinte minutos como duración de la fiesta, pero al final decidió colocar como hora de inicio las 0:40 y las 0:45 como finalización. Al terminar con eso se dirigió a tirar un papelito debajo de la puerta de cada cuarto, en el camino fue tanteando sus alrededores para no chocarse ni caerse por las escaleras ya que recordaba que no debía prender ninguna luz aparte de la de su pieza.

Cuando acabó de repartir los papelitos, regresó a su cuarto en donde agarró la caja de fósforos con los tres elegidos y se quedó parada en silencio a un lado de su mesita de luz, a esa altura los papelitos dejaron de ser solo eso para pasar a ser invitaciones a la fiesta.

\- ¡Son todos bienvenidos a la fiesta! – gritó Hotaru después de cinco minutos y apagó la lámpara

 **Música recomendada para la siguiente parte:**

 **watch?v=GV5UnANIj3c**

La muchacha se vio en la oscuridad completa, la misma era tal que ni siquiera se veía su propia nariz y entonces con la caja y los tres fósforos en una mano, caminó lentamente tanteando la cama hasta la esquina elegida, la que se encontraba directamente frente a su cama ya que estaba pegada a la pared.

Al tocar la misma supo que había llegado, lo siguiente que hizo fue tomar uno de los cerillos y rozarlo una vez contra el costado de la caja para que se encendiera, pero eso no fue lo que pasó así que recordando la explicación de su amado, lo tiró al piso. Acto seguido agarró el segundo e hizo lo mismo pero tampoco se encendió y lo dejó caer al suelo, solo quedaba un último fósforo y Hotaru sentía una expectativa total porque sabía que el éxito del juego dependía de que aquel se prendiera.

La chica agarró el cerillo restante y repitió la misma operación que con los otros dos, el corazón de la joven empezó a latir con fuerza porque este sí se encendió y eso solo significaba una cosa: tenía invitados en la casa…

Con nervios, ella sostuvo el fósforo entre sus dedos frente a su rostro mientras se consumía lentamente. El nerviosismo empezó a darle paso al miedo cuando escuchó claramente ruidos extraños provenientes del pasillo que conducía a su habitación, sus oídos lo identificaron perfectamente, eran sonidos de pisadas acompañados de algo que parecían ser cadenas.

El pavor era tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando el cerillo se consumió hasta llegar a sus dedos, razón por la cual lo soltó inmediatamente quedando así a oscuras de nuevo. El aire comenzó a sentirse frío y muy cargado mientras parecía que el corazón de Hotaru se fuera a salir del pecho de tan fuerte que latía.

La chica sintió que alguien entraba a su cuarto por la puerta, su sentido auditivo le indicaba que eran más de uno y se acercaban a ella, que a este punto ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber realizado el juego. El aire se sentía tan pesado que por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse, pero sabía que debía aguantar ya que recordaba la voz de Tarma en su mente: _"…por lo que más quieras… no mires atrás ah y que ni se te ocurra mirar a los costados, porque dudo que puedas aguantar si de casualidad llegas a percibir algo en las esquinas del cuarto…"._

Las palabras de su novio se cumplieron y fue peor de lo que la muchacha se había imaginado, el terror más grande la invadió cuando sintió que alguien pasaba justo detrás suyo y seguido a eso, una respiración en su nuca.

Hotaru comenzó a temblar del miedo y hasta abrió la boca para gritar pero finalmente no lo hizo, porque sabía que eso sería un grave error… sin embargo se sintió tentada de voltear la mirada, eso se debía a que estaba oyendo aterradoras voces que susurraban su nombre, las mismas eran escalofriantes ya que se escuchaban sórdidas, lúgubres, siniestras, mórbidas y grotescas. La pobre joven estaba pasando tanto miedo que debía hacer cada vez más esfuerzo para no mirar atrás, eso fue complicándose porque empezó a sentir roces en el cuerpo y en el momento en que sintió un par de manos que recorrían su espalda, ella cerró fuerte los ojos mientras rogaba que pasaran rápido los 5 minutos que puso como duración de la fiesta. Las manos bajaron lentamente y comenzaron a acariciar sus nalgas al mismo tiempo que su espalda sentía aquella fuerte respiración y los otros invitados le hablaban cosas en un lenguaje que no entendía, pero no quería ni saber qué le decían… algo dentro de ella le decía que fuese lo que fuese, no era nada bueno.

\- _Tarma mi amor, perdóname por favor… debí haberte hecho caso, ahora entiendo porqué insististe tanto en que no lo intentara… -_ pensaba la de cabello ébano corto mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo

Algunos de los invitados empezaban a emitir guturales gemidos que aterrorizaban más a Hotaru mientras que otros tosían fuertemente, como si estuvieran a punto de vomitar, al mismo tiempo que quien se encontraba justo detrás de ella se limitaba a acariciarla.

La muchacha sentía aquellas presencias cada vez más cerca suyo, no sabía cuánto faltaba para que se cumpliera el lapso establecido pero algo sí sabía, estaba aterrorizada y la tentación de voltear la mirada se hacía cada vez mayor.

El momento en que sentía unos dedos tomar el cierre de la cremallera de su pollera fue cuando no aguanto más porque pensó que iban a resbalárselo y entonces, del susto se dio vuelta, pero cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido ya fue tarde.

El terror más grande de su vida la invadió mientras pegaba un fuerte grito al contemplar frente a sí a sus hórridos y repugnantes invitados, quienes no iban a ponerse hostiles de verdad si ella no hubiera mirado atrás, tal como Tarma le dijera pero… había fallado y ahora sí, las cosas iban a ponerse feas en serio porque todavía no pasaban los 5 minutos que ella estipuló como duración de la fiesta.

Eran seis, todas siluetas semitransparentes de negro, las manos agarraban cadenas que rodeaban sus brazos y eran solo piel y huesos que se marcaban bien y además de pálidas, sus puntiagudas uñas parecían garras porque lucían largas y el tan solo hecho de ver sus rostros ya traumaba a la muchacha… los de quienes estaban más atrás eran tan pálidos como sus manos, sus ojos y bocas no eran como las de cualquier ser humano, eran solo agujeros negros que parecían tener un líquido viscoso del mismo color, a pesar de carecer de la parte blanca en los ojos se notaba claramente la rabia con la que miraban a Hotaru. A pesar de que no se veía nada, los rostros y las manos brillaban en la oscuridad, mientras que quien estaba justo frente a ella lucía igual pero con una diferencia, su cabeza era la de un carnero sin pelo, su boca carecía de labios quedando así los dientes y encías al descubierto… y la miraba con el mismo odio que los otros cinco.

Antes de agarrarla con ambas manos, le dijo a la chica con una voz gutural pero en perfecto japonés, para que ella pudiera entender: "Hubiera sido mejor para ti, que ni nos hicieras venir"

De nada sirvieron los gritos y forcejeos de la joven porque apenas terminó de hablar, el de cabeza de carnero la lanzó hacia los otros cinco, quienes la agarraron del cuello y brazos mientras la pobre pataleaba, al mismo tiempo que repetían en japonés: "Eres nuestra".

Tampoco sirvió cuánto ella les suplicara que la dejaran, quien la había empujado le agarró fuertemente las piernas para que dejara de patalear al mismo tiempo que los demás le rompían y le arrancaban la ropa a Hotaru sin ningún esfuerzo como si la tela fuera simple papel, la desnudaron completamente sin dejarle siquiera la ropa interior simultáneamente con los alaridos de la desdichada muchacha.

Al día siguiente y desde su casa, Tarma mensajeaba al celular de su novia pero ella no respondía, sin embargo en el momento no se preocupó demasiado porque creyó que tal vez continuaba durmiendo o quizás salió y dejó el celular en casa, pero rápidamente descartó la segunda idea ya que nunca salía sin su teléfono y entonces, el chico siguió con su rutina de forma normal. La preocupación empezaba a aparecer a medida que el día transcurría y él mandaba más mensajes y no recibía contestación, decidió llamarla pero al hacerlo fue directamente enviado al buzón de voz, lo que indicaba que ella tenía el celular apagado.

¿Se le habrá averiado? ¿Tendrá el teléfono sin batería? Eran las preguntas que se hacia Tarmicle, pero había algo que no encajaba: jamás su novia dejo de responderle los mensajes y siempre que ponía a cargar el celular, lo dejaba prendido y otra cosa, ella debía ir a su casa para seguir estudiando juntos pero no había aparecido, eso sumaba una preocupación extra.

Decidió probar telefoneándola a la casa, directamente al teléfono de línea, por lo que marcó el número y se llevó el tubo al oído, así se quedó un rato escuchando el sonido que indicaba que el otro aparato estaba sonando… pero nada, no había respuesta de Hotaru.

\- Por lo visto no está en su casa, ¿habrá ido con Chibiusa? Pero es raro que falte a un encuentro conmigo y no me avise – dijo sumamente preocupado el de cabello castaño para sí mismo

Entonces decidió llamar a Chibiusa para ver si estaba con ella y averiguar si pasó algo, pero al hacerlo y comunicarse con ella, la respuesta que recibió fue negativa… si no estaba con su amiga ¿Dónde se metió entonces?. Tarma le contó a la de cabello rozado lo que estaba pasando, recibiendo como respuesta que se quedara tranquilo, que a lo mejor su padre volvía del viaje y la llamó solicitando su presencia urgentemente para que lo recibiera y Hotaru tal vez tuvo que salir apurada. Eso tuvo sentido para él ya que era la única forma de que su novia olvidara su celular, saliera sin avisar y faltara a una cita.

Pero el hecho es que la preocupación regresó porque al pasar dos días, no había noticias de Hotaru y a la hora de regresar a clases, tanto el nipón como la de odango color rosa vieron que no había asistido, ya era evidente que algo malo le ocurrió porque jamás faltaba, por lo que en la primera ocasión que tuvieron se reunieron a charlar del asunto.

\- ¿No has sabido nada de Hotaru desde que hablamos por teléfono? – preguntó pensativa la muchacha

\- No, eso mismo te iba a preguntar, debemos entonces descartar la hipótesis del regreso de su papá, ella nos habría avisado o de última se hubiera comunicado con nosotros y aparte te comento otra cosa, el señor Souichi telefoneó a mi casa para saber si su hija estaba conmigo porque no la encontraba conectada ni le atendía cuando llamaba, eso me lo confirmó. Llamé un montón de veces a su celular pero siempre me da apagado y no atiende nadie cuando llamo al teléfono de línea – contestó preocupado el de ojos cafés

\- Tenemos que ir a su casa, a lo mejor allí logramos ver qué pasó ¿Pero como entraremos? – preguntó Chibiusa frunciendo el ceño

\- No te preocupes, Hotaru mandó a hacer una copia de la llave para mí y siempre la llevo conmigo, así que podremos entrar sin problemas – afirmó Tarma seriamente

Al terminar las clases, los dos se dirigieron a la residencia de Hotaru mientras pensaban lo peor, que tal vez la hayan secuestrado o alguna otra cosa peor que no querían ni mencionar. Al llegar, con el corazón galopando tocaron el timbre varias veces sin recibir ninguna respuesta y entonces Tarma sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su campera, la copia de la llave.

Al abrir la puerta, Chibiusa y Tarma se alarmaron, especialmente él ¿La razón?... estaba toda la casa a oscuras, la única luz que se veía era la que entraba por donde ingresaron, por eso el chico supuso enseguida lo que tal panorama sugería y para colmo, como ya habían pasado un par de días, el olor a encierro era notorio y aparte, no tardaron en notar otro detalle: el ambiente se sentía algo pesado.

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? – indagó la de pupilas rosadas pensando que tal vez, la muchacha abandonó la casa

\- Oh no… no me digas que lo hizo… - murmuró Tarma asustado pasándose una mano por la cabeza

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó la chica mirándolo con preocupación

\- Ella… me preguntó si conocía algún juego paranormal, me insistió tanto que terminé por decirle uno llamado "No mires atrás"… - respondió el nipón haciendo memoria

\- Oh gran kami… Hotaru, eso de juego no tenía nada, ¿Verdad? – dijo la de coletas llevándose una mano a la boca mientras sentía cómo el miedo se iba apoderando de ella, no por el experimento sino porque comenzaba a intuir la suerte de su amiga

\- No, es un experimento muy peligroso y los riesgos son demasiados, la casa a oscuras y el hecho de que esté todo cerrado… sugieren que el juego salió mal – explicó el muchacho buscando sin éxito ver algo – Coño de la madre, le repetí tres veces que era conveniente que no lo hiciera y al parecer no me hizo caso, es mi culpa… nunca debí haberle dicho sobre el juego, debí haber fingido no saber cuando me preguntó – añadió sintiéndose arrepentido de tal hecho

\- No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas pero no te culpes, si no le decías nada lo hubiera averiguado por otra fuente, sabemos que a ella le apasionaban las cosas paranormales y no iba a quedarse conforme hasta averiguar lo que deseaba – afirmó Chibiusa buscando calmar al joven – Levantemos las persianas y busquemos a ver qué hay – agregó rápidamente

Dicho esto, caminaron alumbrándose con las luces de los celulares hasta que levantaron las persianas de todos los cuartos de la planta baja, acto seguido Tarma quitó la frazada que tapaba la ventana de la cocina mientras Chibiusa se dirigía al piso de arriba. Los dos buscaron por toda la casa algún rastro de Hotaru pero no lo encontraron, solo encontraron las invitaciones y corroboraron lo que ya sospechaban: el celular de ella estaba apagado sobre la mesa del comedor y el teléfono de la casa desconectado al igual que el televisor y la computadora, ya no cabía ninguna duda que la chica había jugado el juego de no mirar atrás y que algo malo ocurrió.

Una vez que terminó de revisar la planta baja, Tarma se dirigió al piso de arriba con el corazón latiendo fuertemente porque ya estaba temiendo lo peor y en las escaleras se encontró con Chibiusa.

\- ¿Alguna pista de ella abajo? – preguntó la chica

\- No, ya revise todo y no encontré nada, solo que mis sospechas eran ciertas, encontré estos papelitos en los cuartos de abajo, había uno en cada uno ¿Y qué hay de ti? – respondió el de cabello castaño mostrando tres trozos de papel en una mano

\- Yo igual, encontré estos en las habitaciones de arriba… te leo lo que dicen: "Yo, Hotaru, los invito cordialmente a una fiesta que durará de 0:40 a 0:45, me gustaría mucho que vinieran" – dijo ella en voz alta

\- Es lo mismo que dice en los que tengo yo, ¿ya revisaste todo? – indagó el nipón sintiéndose cada vez peor

\- Casi todo, solo me falta mirar en el cuarto de Hotaru – informó Chibiusa

\- Ok, vamos entonces – respondió decididamente el chico

Los dos caminaron hacia el único lugar de la casa que les faltaba por explorar y cuando llegaron, encontraron la puerta abierta y al entrar sintieron el ambiente aún más pesado que en el resto de la vivienda, con lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver gracias a la luz proveniente del pasillo, notaron que la habitación estaba terriblemente desordenada pero Hotaru no estaba.

Al subir la persiana fue cuando se dieron cuenta de algunos perturbadores detalles… el primero, que el lado de la puerta que daba al cuarto tenía seis tremendos tajos que la cruzaban de izquierda a derecha y se distribuían paralelamente desde arriba hacia abajo, su número coincidía con la cantidad de habitaciones de la casa y el número de "invitados" que hubo aquella noche.

El segundo era las despedazadas ropas y prendas íntimas pertenecientes a la joven de cabello ébano corto, a pesar de que miraron por todo el cuarto y revisaron bien el ropero y los cajones de los muebles, no encontraron otro rastro de ella aparte de eso y los tres cerillos.

El tercero fue el más hórrido de los tres y causó un grito de espanto de Chibiusa además de una expresión de shock en el rostro de Tarma, en la pared encima de la ventana había un mensaje escrito en japonés para que pudiera ser entendido fácilmente y estaba dirigido a ellos dos, el mismo era de letras rojas… escritas con la sangre de Hotaru y decía: "Ella nos hizo enojar y lo pagó muy caro"

El cuerpo de Hotaru jamás fue encontrado por más que lo buscaron desesperadamente, parecía como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y tampoco sirvió el hecho de reportar a la policía su desaparición, al ser la hija del prestigioso científico Souichi Tomoe, aquella organizó una intensa búsqueda que tampoco rindió ningún fruto.

Sumamente preocupado por la falta de respuestas de su hija y avisado por un desolado Tarma de lo que había pasado, el profesor Tomoe suspendió su viaje de investigación y regresó a Japón solo para encontrarse con el hecho de que Hotaru no aparecía por ningún lado, al ver el mensaje en la habitación de ella comprendió rápidamente… él conocía su afición por las cosas paranormales y ocultas, le había dicho varias veces que se alejara de eso y buscara otro hobbie porque un día podía pasarle algo malo, pero nunca le hizo caso en eso.

Los días pasaban y no había ninguna noticia y como consecuencia de eso la búsqueda se dio por terminada a pesar de las insistencias de Tarma y de él de que la continuaran, lo que no logró más que confirmar lo que el destrozado papá presentía… ya no volvería a ver a su hija, lo siguiente que hizo fue arreglar la habitación de Hotaru, abandonar la casa y mudarse lejos de allí para seguir adelante con su vida, pero jamás volvió a ser el de antes y la culpa por haberse dedicado más al trabajo que a su hija, lo persiguió de por vida.

Por la parte de Tarma y Chibiusa, estaban sumamente dolidos porque a pesar de que no había sido hallado ningún cuerpo, sabían que ella ya no iba a aparecer, a pesar de que el señor Souichi no lo responsabilizó por lo ocurrido con Hotaru, Tarma sintió que debió haberse opuesto firmemente a que ella siguiera en el tema de lo paranormal. El y Chibiusa continuaron adelante con sus estudios y vidas, los meses pasaban y ellos tenían una amistad cada vez más cercana y lo inevitable ocurrió, se enamoraron y se pusieron de novios. A pesar de que se sentían bien juntos, Tarma nunca logró olvidar a Hotaru, mientras que Chibiusa sabía que él no la amaría como a su desaparecida mejor amiga pero igualmente se sentía dichosa de tener a un excelente novio a su lado a pesar de todo y juntos, se ayudarían uno al otro a superar la pérdida de su ser querido.

Ya había pasado más de un año desde aquella maldita noche y a pesar de que la búsqueda fue concluida, la policía la puso como extraviada y hasta se ofreció recompensa para quien aportara algún dato pero, jamás volvió a saberse nada de Hotaru.

 **FIN**

 ***Este caso fue totalmente real, pueden buscarlo en internet si lo desean**

 **Hola Senshis y soldados, como pueden ver esta ha sido mi cuarta adaptación de las tantas creepypastas que podemos encontrar por internet. Tal como dije en otras ocasiones, estoy en contra de festejar Halloween pero es una buena ocasión para escribir una historia de terror.**

 **La pareja de Tarma y Hotaru es otra OTP que tengo en mente aparte de la que ya vieron en De Miel a Hiel y de Ralf x Rei, me encanta verlos juntos y espero volver a juntarlos en otra historia en la cual tengan un final más feliz que en esta.**

 **Y tú amable lector, ¿Te atreves a hacer el experimento de no mirar atrás? Si la respuesta es no, haces bien… ya viste cómo terminó la pobre Hotaru por jugar juegos, que de juegos no tienen nada.**

 **Me despido entonces hasta las próximas actualizaciones de Ghost in the Terminator y De Miel a Hiel o la próxima creepypasta, no sin antes agradecer a Naoko Takeuchi y SNK por crear tan geniales personajes y a Dross Rotzank por contar el procedimiento del juego y la forma en la que relata las historias de terror, con esta son ya cuatro las historias contadas por él que adapto, así que expreso una vez más mi admiración hacia tan brillante you tuber.**


End file.
